colliderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Schmoedown competitors by season debut
This is a list of every Schmoedown competitor by their debut season, Teams under individuals 2014 Season # JTE @JTEmoviethinks # Cobbster @ChristianRuvy # Katee Sackhoff @kateesackhoff # Ken Napzok @KenNapzok # Mark Reilly @ReillyAround # Alicia Malone @aliciamalone # Bonnie Somerville @BonSomerville # Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga # Mark Ellis @markellislive # Grae Drake @graedrake # Navid McIlhargey # Tiffany Smith @Tiffany_Smith # Finstock/Tom Dagnino @bobfinstock # The Kid # Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff # Cody Hall @therealcodyhall 2015 Season # Miri Jedeikin @mirithejedi # Sasha Perl-Raver @sashaperlraver # Mike Black # Scott Mantz @MovieMantz # Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC # Ricky Hayberg @rickyftw # John Campea @johncampea # John Rocha @TheRochaSays # Matt Knost @mattknost # Hal Rudnick @halrudnick # Nick Mundy @dickfundy # Jon Schnepp @JonSchnepp # Dennis Tzeng @ThinkHero # Steve Zaragoza @stevezaragoza # Matt Lieberman @mattlieberman # Dan Murrell @MurrellDan # Ace Cabrera @SquadLeaderAce # Matt Atchity @Matchity # Ben Begley @TheBenBegley # Dan Casey @DanCasey # Jessica Chobot @JessicaChobot 2016 Season # Samm Levine @SammLevine # Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe # Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider # Umberto Gonzalez @elmayimbe # Andy Signore @andysignore # Jason Inman @Jawiin # Khail Anonymous @KhailAnonymous # Freddie Prinze Jr. @RealFPJr # Sam Witwer @SamWitwer # Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM # Greg Alba @TheGregAlba # John Humphrey @DatJohnHumphrey # Cody Miller @swimiller # RB3 @DirectorRB3 # Brianne Chandler @MissMovies # Stacy Howard @stacyohoward # Kara Warner @karawarner # Hector Navarro @Hectorisfunny # Adam Hlavac @adamhlavac # William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani # Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko # Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny # Brad Rutter @bradrutter # Perri Nemiroff @PNemiroff # Jonathan Voytko @Sonicifyouwantit # Ashley V. Robinson @AshleyVRobinson # Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski # Chris Stuckmann @Chris_Stuckmann # Jeremy Jahns 2017 Season # Alonso Duralde @ADuralde # Christy Lemire @christylemire # Marc Bernardin @marcbernardin # Nick Scarpino @Nick_Scarpino # Jim Vejvoda @JimVejvoda # Eric Goldman @TheEricGoldman # Rachael Heine @RachelHeine # Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing # Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe # Joelle Monique @JoelleMonique # Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia # Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai # Jay Washington @MrJayWashington # Ludi Lin @ludi_lin # Becky G @iambeckyg # Dacre Montgomery @dacremontgomery # RJ Cyler @rj_cyler # Michelle Boyd @micheleboyd # Chris Hartwell @ChrisHartwell # Coy Jandreau @CoyJandreau # David Griffin @griffinde # Jenny Nicholson @JennyENicholson # Korey Coleman @Kcoolman # Martin Thomas @Martin_noFro # Jonathan Rhys-Meyers @JRM_Love # Brian Goodman # Thadd Williams @thaddwilliams # Aaron Wilhelm @AaronMW10 # Charley Feldman @charley_feldman # Erika Ishii @erikaishii # Adam Gertler @AdamGertler # Conner Schwerdtfeger @ConnerWS # Eric Eisenberg @eeisenberg # Robert Montano @Mr_Rob11 # Vanessa Fitzsimmons @So_Vanessasary # Tim Franco @tfranco84 # Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold # DJ Wooldridge @djtalkstrash # Sam Bashor @SamBashor # Britt Baron @brittbaron # Britney Young @ItsBritneyYoung # Kia Stevens @MeanQueenK # Jackie Tohn @JackieTohn # Wyatt Oleff @FelloWyatt # Jack Dylan Grazer @Jgrazerofficial # Chosen Jacobs @imchosenjacobs # Jaeden Lieberher @jaedenmartell # Finn Wolfhard @FinnSkata # Sophia Lillis @sophialillis # Jeremy Ray Taylor @JeremyRayTaylor # Brett Davern @BDavv # Beau Mirchoff @Beau_Mirchoff # Leonard Maltin @leonardmaltin # Jessie Maltin @jessiemaltin # Jeremy Scott @cinemasins # Chris Atkinson # Lon Harris @Lons # Steele Saunders @SteeleWars # Joseph Scrimshaw @JosephScrimshaw # Shana O'Neil @geekgirldiva # Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain 2018 Season # Mike Carlson @phatcarlson # Keetin Marchi @KeetinMarchi # Mark Donica @MarkBDonica # Dana DeLorenzo @ImDanaDeLorenzo # Ray Santiago @RealRaySantiago # Frank Moran @happygojackie # Amy Martinez @amycassandramtz # Sean Gerber @MrSeanGerber # Sabina-Lissette Graves @SabinaHasNoR # Jeannine Brice @JeannineDaBean # Jack Hind @JackHind # Devon Stewart @DevonDStewart # Winston Marshall @TheSwaggyBlerd # Eric Zipper @Ggrogishere # Alana Jordan @AlanaJordan # Dorian Parks @DorianParksnRec # Jared Haibon @haibon_jared # Taylor Robinson @finelytaylored # Jamie Costa @CostaJames # Dale Gibbs @BenHowardComedy # Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin # Yolanda Machado @SassyMamainLA # April Dawn @April13Dawn # Meredith Berg @mereberg # Haleigh Foutch @HaleighFoutch # Jonny Loquasto @JQuasto # Wendy Lee @WendyLeeSzany # Kalyn Corrigan @kalyncorrigan # Thomas Ian Nicholas @TINBand # Mat Black @TheMatBlack # Alex Wolff @natandalex # Markeia McCarty @markeiamccarty # Mara Knopic @ouch_thisMhz # Rosie Knight @RosieMarx # Greg Miller @GameOverGreggy # James Willems @JamesWillems # Elyse Willems @ElyseWillems # Bruce Greene @brucegreene # Bryan Bishop @BaldBryan # Matt Cruz @mattcruzsucks # Brian Walton @R2B2Walton # Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 # Rachel Silvestrini @RMSilvestrini # Marc Edward Heuck @the_hoyk # Jonathan Harris @countrycaravan 2019 Season # Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama # Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer # Kevin Smets @kevsmets # David Moore @reelcooldude # David Del Rio @David_DelRio # Liz Shannon Miller @lizlet # Demi Adejuyigbe @electrolemon # Emily Rose Jacobson @Frankly_Emily # Adam Witt @Adam_Witt # Jen Kempe @JKMemeQueen # Paul Preston @PPrestonLA # Brett Sheridan @misterwiggly # Mollie Damon @MollieDamon # Andrew Dimalanta @DrewDimalanta # Andrew Blanchard @AndyTheBlanch # Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura # Drew Grant @videodrew # Kim Horcher @kimscorcher # Arryn Zech @ArrynZech # Chandru Dhandapani @chandruthinks # Brandon Hanna @BrandonHanna07 # Tom Reimann @startthemachine # Robert Adams @RobertAdamsMLP # Erik Barnes @ErikWBarnes # Alex Marzoña @AlexMarzona # John Kaiser @KaiserSaysSo # Mike Mendez @madmanmendez # Simon Thompson @ShowbizSimon 2020 Season # Ben Goddard @TheBenGoddard # Rick Hong @rickhong # Craig Gaynier @BarbarianCraig # Klee Wiggins @KleeWiggins # Jader Paramo @Infamousj13 # Robert Parker @rbrtprkr98 # James White @G4TOR24 # Marisol McKee # Josh Quevedo @JoshQuevedo # Sean Sullivan @suitupsully # Cameron Rice @TheCameronRice # Saul # Owen Moogan @owenmoogan # Justin Kroll @krolljvar # Jenna Busch @JennaBusch # Vinnie Mancuso @VinnieMancuso1 # Rick Ramos @RickRamosComedy # Ed Greer @EdGreerDestroys # Ben Campbell @RealJackassBC # Daniel Villalobos @ThundaDizan # Claudia Dolph @claudiadolph # Rebekah McKendry @RebekahMcKendry Teams # Newbie (Miri Jedeikin & Sasha Perl-Raver) # Jedi (Ken Napzok & Mike Black) # Profiles (Scott Mantz & Alicia Malone) # ETC (Eliot Dewberry & Ricky Hayberg) # B.O.B. (#1) (JTE & Finstock) # Geek (John Campea & Tiffany Smith) # Top 10 (John Rocha & Matt Knost) # Screen Junkies (#1) (Hal Rudnick & Nick Mundy) # Collider (#1) (Jon Schnepp & Dennis Tzeng) # SourceFed (Steve Zaragoza & Matt Lieberman) # Champs (Mark Reilly & Dan Murrell) # B-Team (Cobbster, Cody Hall & Ace Cabrera) # Modok (Rotten Tomatoes) (Matt Atchity & Grae Drake) # Guilty Movie Pleasures (Josh Macuga & Ben Begley) # Schmoes (Kristian Harloff & Mark Ellis) # Nerdist (Dan Casey, Jessica Chobot & Rachael Heine) # Patriots (JTE & Jeff Sneider) # Megapowers (Josh Macuga & Finstock) # Wolves of Steel (Mark Reilly & Clarke Wolfe) # Team Heroes (Jon Schnepp, Robert Meyer Burnett, John Campea & Hector Navarro) # Reel Rejects (Greg Alba & John Humphrey) # Wangers (Cobbster & RB3) # 6 Degrees (Brianne Chandler & Stacy Howard) # Team Trek (Scott Mantz & Jason Inman) # Superhero News (#1) (Hector Navarro & Adam Hlavac) # Double Jeopardy (Samm Levine & Brad Rutter) # Tuff Beats (Perri Nemiroff & Jonathan Voytko) # Force Bros. (Sam Witwer & Freddie Prinze Jr.) # The Council (John Campea & Ken Napzok) # What the Flick (Alonso Duralde & Christy Lemire) # Top That (IGN) (Jim Vejvoda & Eric Goldman) # Nerd's Watch (Ken Napzok & Rachel Cushing) # Night Sisters (Emma Fyffe & Joelle Monique) # Team Action (Ben Bateman & Andrew Ghai) # Team Power (Becky G & Ludi Lin) # Team Rangers (RJ Cyler & Dacre Montgomery) # Collider (#2) (Kristian Harloff & John Rocha) # Screen Junkies (#2) (Andy Signore & Dan Murrell) # Double Toasted (Korey Coleman & Martin Thomas) # Deep Cuts (Thadd Williams & Aaron Wilhelm) # DC Movie News (Mike Kalinowski & Adam Gertler) # Cinemablend (Eric Eisenberg & Conner Schwerdtfeger) # Late to the Party (Robert Montano & Vanessa Fitzsimmons) # Critically Acclaimed (William Bibbiani & Witney Seibold) # Only Stupid Answers (DJ Wooldridge, Sam Bashor & Robert Adams) # Team Classy (Clarke Wolfe, Britt Baron & Britney Young) # Team Missfits (Brianne Chandler, Jackie Tohn & Kia Stevens) # Blofeld's Cat (Marc Andreyko & Robert Meyer Burnett) # Wildberries (Josh Macuga & Eliot Dewberry) # Above the Line (Drew McWeeny & Samm Levine) # Team Outlaw (John Rocha & Brett Davern) # Team Patriot (Jeff Sneider & Beau Mirchoff) # Maltin Falcons (Leonard Maltin & Jessie Maltin) # CinemaSins (Jeremy Scott & Chris Atkinson) # Deadites (Witney Seibold & Dana DeLorenzo) # Boomsticks (Jon Schnepp & Ray Santiago) # Box Office Breakdown (#2) (Frank Moran & Amy Martinez) # Superhero News (#2) (Sean Gerber & Sabina-Lissette Graves) # Kingsmen (Jack Hind & Devon Stewart) # World's Finest (Winston Marshall & Eric Zipper) # Shirewolves (Rachel Cushing & Clarke Wolfe) # The Lion's Den (Ken Napzok & Tom Dagnino) # Scream Queens (Haleigh Foutch & Kalyn Corrigan) # Gardenhosers (Thomas Ian Nicholas & Mat Black) # Kinda Funny (Nick Scarpino & Greg Miller) # Funhaus (James Willems & Elyse Willems) # Sick in the Head (Brianne Chandler & Bryan Bishop) # Founding Fathers (Dan Murrell & John Rocha) # Wait, I Know This (Winston Marshall & Stacy Howard) # The Paddington Two (Matt Atchity & Alonso Duralde) # The War Machine (Jeannine Brice & Brian Walton) # The Odd Couple (Jeff Sneider & Marc Andreyko) # Team Seb's (Scott Mantz & Sean Gerber) # Who's the Boss (Mark Reilly & Ben Bateman) # Crazy Eighty-Greats (Eric Zipper & Haleigh Foutch) # Cinemaniacs (William Bibbiani & Matt Knost) # Franchise Force (Ethan Erwin & Sabina-Lissette Graves) # KOrruption (Mike Kalinowski & Chance Ellison) # Inky and the Brain (Devon Stewart & Rachel Silvestrini) # Take the Cannoli (Drew McWeeny & Brianne Chandler) # Self-Righteous Brothers (Marc Edward Heuck & Witney Seibold) # Evil Geniuses (Lon Harris & JTE) # The Harris Brothers (Lon Harris & Jonathan Harris) # The Family (Andrew Ghai & Drew McWeeny) # Ben Bateman/Tom Dagnino # The Movie Guys (Paul Preston & Adam Witt) # Crimson Fury (Stacy Howard & Tim Franco) # Time Machine (Ethan Erwin & Jeannine Brice) # Loose Cannons (Paul Oyama & Eric Zipper) # The Loony Bin (Drew Grant & Tom Reimann) # Shazam (William Bibbiani & Brendan Meyer) # The Supreme Intellect (Lon Harris & Simon Thompson) # Tom and Paul (Tom Reimann & Paul Preston) # Deep 13 (Alonso Duralde & Witney Seibold) # The Cuckoo's Mess (Drew Grant & Rick Hong) # The Butcher Boys (Owen Moogan & Vinnie Mancuso) # Ben Goddard/Rachel Silvestrini # Paul Oyama/Lon Harris # Tim Franco/Haleigh Foutch # Eric Zipper/Adam Witt Category:Schmoedown Contestants Category:Schmoedown Teams Category:Miscellaneous